Islamic story
by Pomegranates
Summary: What will happen? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own harvest moon. Don't play harvest moon, or videogames. Instead go pray in the mosque with your friends.

_And the faces are humbled for the Ever-living, all-sustaining._

Surah Taha, describing the day of judgement.

***

Jack arrived by car at Mineral Town, he didn't care if the car was japanese or amercian or german made or which was better, everyone has different opinions, and should talk on more beneficial topics. He had taken over the farm from his deceased grandfather, who was added to the story for melodrama according to harvest moon's producer.

'Hello there,'' said mayor Thomas as Jack stepped out of the car. ''I'm mayor Thomas. Welcome to the world of pokemon... harvest moon, are you a boy or girl?''

''Don't trick me,'' said Jack. '' my grandfather's farm is here. Would you please guide me to it? How is your health by the way.''

The two began walking towards the farm. Thomas was taking advantage of Jack's silence to blabber on.

''Mineral Town is in harvest moon, which is a game made by japanese and was translated to english for american consumer. I myself am from a muslim country in Asia, so much of it is strange and I hate it. However I did grow up in hell, a.k.a the West, so some is familiar. ''

''I see,'' commented Jack.

''I'm from a non-industrial country, so we don't have many modern conveniences like america or japan. But they're disbeliever countries,-Kafir-, lol, so that makes us better than them. Is that correct, Jack?''

''That's correct, but only the scholars know, most people don't know,'' Jack confirmed. '' We have to be big-hearted and tell them about Islam.''

''They don't have the knowledge to solve their societal problems, even if they wanted to solve them, such as opression, interest, insurance, adultery, disbelief, alcohol and drugs'' said Thomas.

''Yeah like the prohibition - banning of alcohol in america which failed, because they had no divine book or legislation to encourage to continue the banning,''said Jack.

''This is heavy talk. Why am I wearing a top hat anyway?'' said Thomas, throwing his hat on the side of the road. He placed his hand in his pocket, pulled out a turban and began to tie it on his head.

''Some of the Mughal emperors and officials used to have a jewel on their turban, on the forehead, hehe,'' Jack said.

''Hehehe'', laughed Thomas.

''We're students of knowledge Jack,'' cheered Thomas raising his arms to cheer.

''Yay,'' cheered Jack.

Both cheered.

***  
Later Jack visited Kai by the beach. He snuck up behind Kai and grappled him into a headlock.

''Salamu alaykum, moruk,'' Kai wheezed, managing to push Jack away.

''Wa alaykum salam wa rahmatullaah. What does moruk mean?,'' Jack responded.

''It means 'dude' in Turkish,'' Kai replied. '' Why are you farming anyway, man? The Prophet Muhammad (peace be upon him) and the muslim scholars after him almost blamed farming as a route to humiliation.''

''Yeah that's well known,'' replied Jack. '' we gain wealth from the spoils of 'opened nations'. But we differ from colonialism in that we actually benefit the liberated people. Like the hadith of ' Your Lord likes the people who enter Paradise in chains.' Kai explain the hadith to me.''

''hmm, the scholars say it means, that the children of the slaves taken from the opened nations, some become muslim and enter Paradise as a result. Was I correct?'' asked Kai.

''You're right. Slavery is fine. The slave is a slave to his master, and his master is a slave to Allah- God,'' confirmed Jack.

''The abolition of slavery is just one-upmanship by the americans and europe. I think they abolished it because they were tired of slaves running away from their masters.'' stated Kai.

''We are good students of knowledge, me, you and Thomas,'' said Jack.

''lol theres a saying in Arabic and equivalent in english At tuyoor ala ashkaliha taqao ''similar birds group together'' like ''birds of a feather flock together'','' laughed Kai.

''Ok let's wrestle, then go to pray at the mosque and eat after that,'' said Jack.

As the golden sun set in the West in the sea, the two grappled and got sand in their shoes and clothes.

So far there are no evil characters. Who do you the readers hate in harvest moon friends of mineral town? Maybe I'll have them be a hypochrite and have them executed or lashed, post in review. 


	2. Chapter 2

_We followed after them with Jesus son of Mary, confirming what was before him of the Torah. _

_And we gave him the Gospels, within it was guidance and light, and it confirmed that which was before it from the Torah, and a guidance and a reminder for the pious. _

_And let the people of the Gospels rule according to what Allah revealed in it. And whoever doesn't rule according to what Allah revealed then those are the transgressors._

Surah Maidah, the Qur'an.

It was midday in the tiny backwater of mineral town, which seemed to be doing well considering it had it's own hospital. It was before the time for Zuhr prayer. The townspeople had been worried for some time about Jeff as he appeared to be possesed by a Jinn (similar to devil), and things had come to a head.

''Where did he get a gun?'' Jack asked Harris, as they both peeked at Jeff from around the corner of a building.

TING TING TING!

Jeff was running through the streets, eyes rolling, firing a klashinkov in all directions, shouting loudly in foreign languages.

''the writer probably added the gun in for fun,'' commented Harris. The townspeople were watching terrified behind cover in case they were hit by a stray bullet.

''Go Harris go! He's run out of bullets,'' shouted Jack.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH,'' yelling in a deep voice, Harris charged Jeff, tackling him to the ground, managing to handcuff him. Relieved, all the villagers came out of hiding to cheer Harris. The children were awestruck by his brave actions, which were now engraved in their memories.

Later, we find Jeff tied by rope to a chair in the town square, with some townspeople gathered around. Imam Pastor would be doing the exorcising of the Jinn from Jeff, to try to get the creature to leave him.

''Jinn are a fire creature/race which are invisible and to which Satan/Devil/Iblees belongs,'' explained Jack. ''Imam, Ya Shaykh, how do we remove a Jinn?''

''We can read Qur'an on him, recite the call to prayer, lecture and blame the Jinn who has possesed him, hit the body of the possesed (not severely),'' said Carter. ''which method works or doesn't depends on the personality of the Jinn, what makes him flee the person's body''

'' Comment ca va? Ca va bien merci. je voudrais une pomme de terre si vous plait.  
Daoonee! Ikhlaoo hazihil quyood an jasadee!,'' said Jeff.

''Did he speak French, and then Arabic?'' said Kai. ''Jeff doesn't know those languages, he must be possesed, it's the Jinn speaking.

''Mmm, the ulema (scholars) say that we can't deny that Jinn posses people because the Ayah of Qur'an in surah Baqarah about the one who eats interest will stand on the day of Judgement like one who has been sent insane by the devils touch.,'' informed Carter.

He added:

''Shaykh al Islam Ibn Taymiyah (may Allah have mercy on him) says that, even if we had no texts to support possesions, we have no reason to deny this what we see occuring in our reality. I'm not sure but I think he, Ibn Taymiyah himself used to practised this exorcism''

''Everything mentioned here about exorcism and Jinn are taken from Muslim culture and tradition,'' said Thomas to no one in particular. ''Anything mentioned that is similar to Christian tradition of exorcism is purely coincidental.''

''The modern age scholar Al Albani (may Allah have mercy on him) said that the athiest is the most severe type of disbeliever, and the scholars have a saying that ''Kufr (disbelief) is one religion''. You can find Shaykh Al Albani's lectures on youtube, and his lectures in arabic are easily available on the internet,'' said Carter.

**To MimiZ I had already written the chapter before you reviewed, that's a lot of people, lol, that's fine. Maybe I'll do it next time. I currently just sit down once and write a whole chapter in a splurge.**

**To the men, remember to raise your robes until they're at least above your ankles. Don't tell me you wear trousers, lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

_And the foremost, who are the foremost?_

_Those are the ones brought close (to Allah)_

_In gardens of luxury_

_A group from the earliar people_

_and a few from the later generations_

_On decorated couches_

_Leaning on them, facing each other_

_making rounds on them are everlasting boys_

_Carrying goblets and vessels and cups of running wine._

_The wine will give them no headache, nor drunkenness_

_and fruits of their choice_

_and the meat of birds they desire._

_And the maidens of Paradise_

_who are compared to protected pearls_

_A reward for what they used to do._

_They will her in there no vain speech, nor evil_

_Only ''Peace, peace''._

Surah Waqiah, Qur'an

It was in the afternoon in Mineral Town square and a small crowd was gathered. Carter was internationally recognised as a scholar by other scholars in different lands, and was the town's religious authority. People asked him how to perfect their worship and ordinary life, he would inform them, and they would mind their business according to his advice contentedly. As it says in the Qur'an, ''Ask the people of knowledge if you don't know''.

''That's Duke tied up, some people have little religious/spiritual feeling and are totally materialistic in their outlook. It's sad it's one of our town members,'' said Gray to Zack.

''He's always caused the town various trouble from time to time, and now he's openly refusing to pray,'' replied Zack.

Jack, who was a student of knowledge, asked Imam Carter on the legal opinion regarding this case. Because he knew Jack was a student of knowledge, he was able to give a more detailed explanation than a simple yes or no as he would for people with less capability.

''According to the strongest opinion, simply not praying one or more of the five daily prayers does not automatically make you a Kafir apostate. It depends on your heart. Like many of the youth who, who are simply to lazy too pray, or are busy playing or working, but they say, ''ask Allah to guide us and change us so that we pray, or maybe Allah will forgive us'', then these are not disbelievers. However we don't say ''may Allah bless you'' for not praying, lol. These are rule-breakers- Fasiq.

On the other hand, those youth who say that prayer was legislated in a time when people needed a form of cleanliness (wudu) and exercise. As for now, we have running water and sports so we don't need to pray any more, then that is the Kafir in his heart.

As for Duke, Ibn Taymiyah, Allah's mercy be on him, said that if someone refuses to pray, even if he has to choose between prayer or execution, and he chooses to die, then there is no way that he is of the type that believes in prayer in his heart, and he's a disbeliever. Of course we have asked Duke to repent, and he has refused.''

''May Allah reward you,'' said Jack.

And so, in the town square that afternoon, a frightened, pale-faced Duke was executed by Harris with a sharp sword. There was no cooking him on an electric chair, nor any pulling of a lever so the floor collapsed and he was hung. Nor a firing squad, like the Russians. Carter said that in Islam, execution is by the sword. It was ''off with his head'' Alice in wonderland style, or medieval england style.

'' However, the Islamic laws -known as Hudood- cannot be implemented by individuals, only by state authority,'' added Carter.  
'' If a group decide that someone should be killed for, say, insulting the Lord of the Worlds, and they kill him, the family of the killed will retaliate, then more retaliation will follow and it will spiral, leading to trouble on earth which is never the goal of Islamic law- the Sharia.

If someone says something that is heretical, all we can do, in many of the muslim countries in the world today, is tell the person that, if they are a muslim they shouldn't be saying such things.''

***

The next day in the town square there was a slave market being held, like in ancient Rome. Jack went to the square in the morning, passing by the chicken farm. He thought Rick was wearing a mexican hat that had been pushed onto his back making him look he had long hair like a girl.

Kai had returned from military excursion and was waiting for his friend Jack that morning in the square. Obviously it had been a succesful expedition, Ghazwa, because the had received notice that a slave market would be held. However, it's success could be argued, since when the muslims returned from Jihad with spoils, a third of their spiritual reward vanished.

''Salamu alaykum!,'' yelled Kai, seeing Jack after a long time.

''Wa alaykum salam wa rahmatullahi wa barakatuh!,'' shouted Jack as the two embraced.

Captive slaves were being led through the busy town square, the noise of the crowd could be heard. The slaves were being led in tow with handcuffs on their wrists.

''We opened a town called forget-me-not-valley, which I have been instated as the governer of,'' began Kai.'' Feel free to buy some slaves from me, though some are being sold by the soldiers today as well.''

''Good, I've saved some money to buy a servant,'' said Jack. ''I'm not married yet, so it might be a girl.''

Kai laughed. He caught sight of Carter standing nearby, and so called him over.

''Tell us about the rules of bondsmanship in Islam, O honourable Sheikh,'' asked Kai.

''It's been a while since I've read these hadiths, I can't remember if these hadiths are historically authentic, or 'Saheeh' in arabic. With that said, in those hadith I recall that slaves are to be dressed in the same quality clothes as their masters, and to eat with them. A master must not call out to his slave as ''hey slave,'' but he must say ''o my boy,'' or o my girl,''. An obedient, pious slave will gain two rewards on the day of judgement, because he obeyed his human master and his true master, Allah. The master musn't ask the slave to do more than he physically can, but if so than his master must help him with the tasks. There's encouragement for a master to teach his slave girl, free her and then marry her. However, I can't vouch for the authenticity of these hadith.

However, without a doubt a man may enjoy physical relations with his slave-girl without religious blame in the Sharia. But this is only applies to official slaves, you lecherous readers, which clearly isn't valid in todays world. Marriage is the pure route to fulfill your legitimate desires. Until a muslim power engages in the official Jihad again, lol.

The last point is that any wealth that the slave earns through work belongs to his owner.''

''hmm, may Allah bless you Sheikh,'' said Jack. ''Kai my friend, come with me and help me choose a slave''.

The two walked over to the stand where Harris was conducting the sales. They found a girl Kai called Lumina speaking to Harris.

''I can pay my way out of bondage,'' she was telling Harris.

Harris looked at her appraisingly, since he doubled-up as a slave appraiser as well as policeman.

''100,000$,''said Harris.

''Let me phone my grandmother who was out of town. Then I'll have the sum transferred from the bank.'' she said.

''Fine,'' said Harris, lending her his mobile phone.

''Rich girl,'' commented Jack. His eye caught on a humbly dressed, slightly ill-looking but pretty girl.

''By the way she's dressed, she slightly more likely to be virgin, however you can never tell with Kuffaar,'' said Kai, noticing Jack's glance. He called Harris over to them.

''I've accepted Islam,'' said the girl to Jack.

''Her name is Celia, and she's become muslim as she said, and the price is 70,000$,'' finished Harris.

Jack frowned in thought. He nodded.

''Let's write up a document,'' said Harris, moving to the back of the stall. He was being paid a wage by the mayor Thomas as a market official. 


End file.
